I've Always Loved You
by demi.selena.lovato.gomez
Summary: Alex and Tawni go to a club with Lilly and Miley. Little did they know, they find true love. Mitchie/Alex; Sonny/Tawni; Liley. Rated M for future chapters
1. The Club

I love these couples, rofl.

Mitchie/Alex; Sonny/Tawni; Liley.

**I've always loved you**

"Alex, we've been sitting here for an hour, we've had o luck. I'm ready to leave." I say, impatiently. We really have been sitting it this place for an hour. Okay, fine. It's only been 56 minutes, but same difference, right? Right. We're in this local LGBT club called 'The Hit Club'. So far the girls we've seen are unavailable or weird.

"Alright fine," We go to get up but then Alex grabs my arm. "Wait, what about them over there?" Alex nodded her head toward two girls walking in the door. Twins. Cute Twins. They had brown hair, but different hair styles. Both had bangs, but they were different styles. One of them had hair that was more straight; the other had straight, but layered hair which I think is much more attractive. I can only see the sides of their faces though cuz they weren't exactly faced toward us.

I nod and sit back down, "Let's wait for them to sit or something." I try to look at their faces, but they had already turned and now all we can see is the back of their heads. "Let them get relaxed."

Alex nods and she waves down a waiter person. I don't know what they're called, uh… busboys? Well I don't know, but it's the people that go by with a tray of drinks that ask you if you want one. Wait, I'm pretty sure they're called servers. Yeah, that's it… I think... oh! Sorry. Back to Earth, Tawny. Anyway, Alex gets a drink and then server looks down at me. Pretty. Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'6… She was definitely cute … "Would any of you other ladies like something?" She asked our table but was looking at me, smiling.

"Yes, please." I nod and smile politely back at her. Yeah, we nod a lot if you haven't noticed. x]

Miley pulled away from her make out session with Lilly and looked up at her. "Yeah. I'd like a Ruby Red." She looks back at Lilly placing a kiss on her nose. "Do you want something, baby?"

"Um, do you guys do Aloha Screwdrivers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, that actually sounds pretty good. I'll have one of those." I pipe in, looking up at the server who is smiling down at me.

She nodded and started to walk away. "I'll be back with your drinks."

"I think the server is flirting with you." Alex taunted as Miley and Lilly went back to there positions. Miley's sitting on Lilly's lap with their bodies faced each others, making out.

I looked to where those two girls Alex pointed out and seen someone walking over to me.

"No fucking way. Portlyn!?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" I stood up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Since I got kicked off of _Mackenzie Falls_ for being friends with you and Sonny? I know."

"Why'd you leave?" I questioned her.

"Eh, my mom made me. But now I'm back." She smiled.

"You're gay?" I raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "No, I'm picking up my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister…"

"I know. I didn't tell you."

I tilted my head. "Why not?"

"Cuz I didn't think you'd like her cuz she's a lesbian." She looked down a little bit.

"Uh, hellooooo. Look where I'm at. And besides even if I wasn't a lesbian, it wouldn't have mattered to me." I smiled and looked down at Alex who was looking over at the two girls then she looked at me. "Portlyn, this is Alex. Alex, Portlyn. And those to girl's right there are Miley and Lilly."

Portlyn laughed and shoot Alex's hand as Alex stood up. "It's nice to meet you, Alex."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've actually heard a lot about you."

"Good stuff, I hope."

"Oh, of course." Alex smiles.

"Humph. I never thought Tawni Hart would be gay." Portlyn tilted her head.

The three of us laugh. "Are you and Alex together?"

Me and Alex look at each other and bust out laughing. "Oh God, no. Alex is my bestfriend. That's definitely it."

"Hey, you should sit down with us." Alex suggests after she finishes laughing.

"Actually, I have to get my sister home. She's a little drunk and I don't want her to be driving home." She stood up and I did too. We hugged and I wrote my number down.

"Call me sometimes, so we can catch up?" I hand her the paper.

She nods. "I will." Then she walks away.

"I can't believe she thought we were together." Alex and I sit there about Portlyn for a couple minutes.

"So, who's gonna talk to those girls first?" I ask Alex.

"I don't know. I've been watching them and they've denied 7 people. Each!" She says while looking over to them. I look over at Miley and Lilly and smirk. Alex looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see." I look at her with a smirk still on my face. I look back at Miley and Lilly. "Hey guys. Miley, Lilly." No response. "Miles, Lils!?" Still no response. "Oh, look. I see Saint Sarah and Joanie coming!" Lilly's eyes widened and Miley pulled away from her so fast that even I got whiplash. Alex and I started laughing.

"That's not funny, guys!" Lilly said, her face turning red. Miley put her forehead on Lilly's shoulder.

We stopped laughing and looked at them. "I thought it was."

"Well no one asked you, Alex." Miley lifted her head of Lilly's shoulder.

"Anyways, what?" Lilly glared.

"You guys love us right?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Miley rolled her eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well… you see those two girls over there? The twins? They're about 7 tables away with their backs faced us." I nodded my head toward them. They nodded.

"Well we were wondering if you would go talk to them and see if they're single and stuff." Alex chimed in.

They didn't even say anything when Miley crawled off of Lilly's lap and pulled Lilly over towards them. "Come on, Lils."

"Thank you!" I called out to them. "We love you." Alex called.

We watched them walk over there and stand next to them. Miley asked them something then Lilly and Miley sat down. They sat there for a couple minutes before they got up and walked back over to us. I looked at the twins and they were laughing.

"So, what happened?" Alex asked.

Lilly smiled and looked at us. "Well, they're single and looking actually. 21. They live here."

Miley chimes in. "They said that if we thought they didn't know we were a couple then we're stupid cuz we had it written all over our faces."

Lilly took back over. "And they said to tell our friends to stop being chicken and just to go talk to them."

Alex and I blushed and looked down. "Right, thanks guys."

"Yeah, we're gonna go dance." Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and let her out to the dance floor.

I looked at Alex and nodded my head toward the twins. "Let's go."

She nodded then stood up and started walking over to them. I followed her.

When we reached them, Alex stood first. "Hi, I'm Alex and this is Tawni." I still haven't looked at them.

"I'm Mitchie and this is-"

"SONNY!? No fucking way!" I say before she can finish and after I look at them for the first time.

Reviewers get virtual cookies, virtual hugs, and virtual high fives! :)

Or as Nicholas Jonas would say, "Digital high fives!" :D


	2. Coco Moco Cocoa

**Hey :)  
****Sorry I took so long to write this. My computer had a virus;  
****So my dad had to redo everything.  
****And then my internet got cut off.  
****But I'm gonna try to update faster now though.  
****Oh and I don't know how to read my PMs [lol, pms... ha... ha... okay, sorry] so if you've PMed me, then I don't know how to read it. Sorry:|  
Oh yeah and another thing,  
****The first chapter had **_**ALOT**_** of errors so I'm sorry for that too:|  
****Anywayyyys, onward to chapter 2! :)**

**Chapter**** 2; Coco Moco Coco**

"Tawni? Tawni Hart?" She got a really good look at me. I just stared blankly at her. I couldn't even speak. I just nodded.

"Um, it's been a while…" She stated awkwardly as I continued to stare as she looked back at me. I can feel her twin's and Alex's eyes on me too. "Uh… how've… you been…?" She was hesitant.

I still haven't said anything to her. Then I felt an elbow into my side and I groan. "Ugh!" I look at the person who elbowed me and I see Alex glaring back at me. "Oh! Um. I've been… uhm… great. How about you?"

"G-good…"

I looked over at the girl next to her then back at her. "Uhm… I uh, didn't know you had a twin…"

She raised her left eyebrow and crossed her arms across her stomach. "Yeah, well… I didn't know you were gay."

"Touché, but I didn't know you were either."

She looks at me then at Alex who was standing next to me with her arms crossed and had her weight shifted on one side. "Oh! Do you guys want to sit?" We nod and I let Alex get in the booth thing first so when I get in, I'm sitting in front of Sonny.

"So… I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Her twin, Mitchie, I think, says.

We both nod. "You remember when I did that show, _So Random_, about 10 years ago?" Mitchie nodded. 10 years ago was when Sonny had first come to _So Random_—the show was cancelled two years after that but I left it only a year after she came. "Well… this is Tawni." Her sister gave her a questioning look. "You know, _Tawni._" She made this face that was like telling her to remember. I don't know how to explain it.

"OH! _Tawni!_ Right!" Huh? I don't get it. :|

"Hey, Tawn? Isn't Sonny the girl that you had a hu- OOPH!" I elbowed her. "Never mind." She finished quickly and glared at me.

Sonny and Mitchie exchange glances. "_Right_, so… your features haven't changed that much, Tawni."

"My features haven't, but my attitude did." I smile a little but and Sonny looks at me, blankly. "In a good way, of course." Then she smiles.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Already? We've only been talking for like 5 minutes." I raise an eyebrow and scrunch my face.

"Oh yeah. Well before, when you go to sit down in a booth, you make the person let you first but you didn't… you let… Alex, is it?" Alex nodded. "You let Alex in first. And that's not like the Tawni I knew. And besides, I know people, remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah," I smile. "I remember. _And besides_, things have changed, Sonny. It's been 8 years." My face turned kind of serious but not so much. Sonny looked down and she frowned slightly, just curling one side of her lips. "But you've changed too. You're not as perky."

Mitchie laughed and I looked at her. "Oh, she's still perky. It's only been 6 minutes."

"Well, within the first 2 minutes of meeting her on the set 10 years ago, she was hugging me and telling me she and her friend's think I'm one of them." I smiled at the memory.

"Too bad you were a total bitch." Sonny finally looked up, smirking at me.

"Well, too bad you were totally into Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny gasped while we just stared at her with blank expressions on our faces. "Oh, what? You don't do that anymore?" Sonny's lip curled up on one side.

I rolled my eyes, playfully. "What happened with you guys?"

"Who?"

"You and Chad."

Sonny looked at Mitchie and giggled, looking back at me. "Chad was just an excuse."

"For what?"

"I can't tell you. Maybe one day I will, but not today." Sonny smiled.

"Fine." I looked over at Mitchie. "Um, not to be rude or anything but how come I never heard about you?"

"You never asked." Sonny answered before Mitchie could.

"You're right, I didn't. But Grady and Nico did. And I was there when they did. You always said you were an only child."

"Our family agreed it would be best if she said that." Mitchie intercepted.

"Then where were you when she had all that publicity stuff?" Alex finally spoke. She looks pretty interested now rather then before when she was playing with her hair.

"In Canada." Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know if you guys know about it but there's been a couple times when paparazzi took pictures of Sonny in one place when she was supposed to be in another. Yeah, that was really me."

"What's in Canada?" Alex asked, putting her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her palm.

"Just this one camp. That was actually where I was the summer Sonny got the job for _So Random_. We decided just to keep me a secret. And our grandparents are there. I stayed with them while everything happened for Sonny." I think it's weird how they're telling us all this. I mean, I haven't seen Sonny in like… eight years. And I've never even met Mitchie so… yeah. **[AN: I'm gonna be messing with the plot of Camp Rock a little kind of, just roll with it.]**

"So what was the camp called?" Alex rested one of her palms on the table while the other held her head up.

"Oh. Camp Rock."

Alex stood up quickly. "YOU'RE MITCHIE _TORRES_!?"

The three of us jumped a little bit, startled from her outburst. "Alex!" I glared at her.

"Sorry… I mean…" She sat down. "You're Mitchie _Torres_?" She looked surprised. What the hell is Alex talking about?

"Y-yeah?" Mitchie had a startled look on her face still. "W-why?"

"N-no reason. It's just... I've heard so much about you. The boys used to talk about you all the time. And-"

"-The boys as in…?" Mitchie interrupts her.

"Okay, wait! I'm sorry to interrupt too, but I can't help but to want to ask this. How come your last name is Torres and Sonny's is Monroe?" I interrupt. I'm not sure if I should have asked that but I want to know.

"Oh. I took my dad's last name."

"And I took my mom's." Sonny finished. I open my mouth to apologize but Sonny keeps talking. "And don't say you're sorry because you shouldn't be; they're still together, but we didn't want to have to have the same last names if we were trying not to be known as twins."

"_Ohhh_, okay. I get it now. Continue on with the story, Alex." I look at her and smile.

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, the boys as in Shane, Nate and Jason." _OHHH! I know what she's talking about now_, I think before I actually say it out loud and get a wondering look from both Mitchie and Sonny, while Alex goes to finish her story. "Nate is my best friend." I give her a look. "Best _guy_ friend." She corrected herself and I smiled, proudly. "I grew up with all of them. Nate and I met in kindergarten. We've lived next door to each other for like… our whole teenage lives then I moved out of my parents place and moved somewhere with Tawni."

"Alex." Mitchie looked at her intensely. "Are you that girl who broke up with Nate for a girl? Alex Russo?"

"Who told you that?" Alex's eyes narrowed. The truth about that? I'd tell you but I have a feeling Alex will soon.

"Well, that's what was going around camp."

"Are you and Connect Three still close?" Alex questioned.

Mitchie smiled. "Actually, that's who we were with before we came in here."

"Then you know Nate is gay, right?" Oh shit. What if she didn't know?

Mitchie's eyes went wide. "He _**is**_?"

It was Alex's turn for her eyes to grow wide. _Oh my God, Alex. What have you done?_

"I'm so mad he never told me! I've known him for eleven years and he never told me!?" Mitchie looked so mad. But I look over at Sonny and it looks like she's about to explode so she puts head her down.

"Ha… ha… no. pff… psh… pshck… uhm,_ no_. That was a joke, duh." Alex looked up, trying to pull it off. I just put the palm of my hand on my forehead and shook my head.

Mitchie looks over at Sonny and they burst out in laughter. I knew Sonny had to laugh about something. "She's totally just kidding, Alex. We've known for years."

Alex sighed. "That's not funny." She frowned. I don't think she wants to finish her story.

"Well then you know Nate is dating Alex's brother?" I guess I'll tell them what she was going to.

"Wait a minute, Justin's your brother?" Alex nods. "He's a nice guy. He was actually with us earlier."

"How is it possible you meet my brother, but not me? I _am_ Nate's best friend and all. I _did_ introduce them to each other." Alex questioned again while the twins shrug. "I'm gonna kill him." She muttered to where only I can hear her. I think Alex thinks _someone's_ cute. I smirk to myself. Looks like Alex and I need to have a talk. I'll sneak away in a minute.

I figured I would fill some of this story while Alex was too busy looking at her finger nails and pouting about not meeting Mitchie any sooner. "Well, actually. Alex and Nate never really dated. They were each others cover up while Nate dated Justin and Alex dated this girl named Harper."

"But Harper and I didn't last any longer than four months because when people found out we were dating, she bailed." Alex finished.

"Oh wow, Alex. That must have been tragic." Mitchie shot her a sympathetic smile.

Alex shrugged. "It's fine. I don't want to be with someone who's ashamed to be with me anyway." I glared at her and she looked back at me. "What?"

"_I'm_ the one who told you that you shouldn't!"

"Well it was very good advice." Alex stated.

"So, how long ago did that happen?" Sonny looked at Alex.

Alex looked over at me. "What like…eight-?"

"Nine." I corrected.

Alex looked back at Sonny. "Nine years ago."

"Dang, so that means Nate's been dating your brother for a while now, huh?"

"Almost ten years." Alex and I both smiled.

"I never knew that." Mitchie shrugged. "I thought it was sort of recent that they started going out."

"I thought you were still close?" I questioned this time.

"We are! Well, we are now at least. The first time I talked to them for about eight years was about seven months ago. We got close again recently."

"How did you get back in touch?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Oh. Sonny and I went to one of their shows in Wisconsin. We were front row. You know how when they sing 'Hey Gorgeous', they bring someone on the stage?" Mitchie questioned while Alex and I nod. "Well, Shane picked me. And then when I was about to tell him my name, he realized it was me." Mitchie smiles. **[AN: I said 'Hey Gorgeous' instead of 'Hello Beautiful' because I don't know if it's right to use the right names for a different band name even though they're the same people. I'm weird but oh well.]**

"That makes sense, I guess." Alex nodded, smiling. Okay, bathroom time.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Alex, will you come with?" I grab my clutch and looked at Alex, who nods, then at the twins. "Will you still be here?"

Sonny smirked. "Well, if you take as long as you used to then no. I don't think we're gonna be here for three more hours." She finished with the smirk still planted on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up. I told you I've changed." I look over at Mitchie. "We'll be right back." We exchange smiles then I get up and put my hand out for Alex to take; when she does, I pull her to the bathroom.

"Hey! Don't pull so hard!" Alex complained, following behind me as I weave us through the crowd.

I loosened my grip but continued walking. "Sorry, my bad." When we get to the bathroom, I let go of her arm and walk to the sink and open my clutch. I start to reapply my make up and stuff.

Alex sits on top of the sink, next to me. "Why couldn't you do this by yourself?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you." I put some lip gloss on my lips. Well, obviously.

"About?" Alex asks, hesitantly.

I smack my lips together. "Mitchie." I turn to look at her and smirk a little bit.

"I know that look, Tawn. What are you thinking?" She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." I play dumb. "I just think you might be kind of a lot into her."

"Ha… ha… _no_. Pfft… psh… pfft_._" I give her like an 'oh-please' look and cross my arms across my chest. "Is it obvious?"

I smiled and shake my head. "Not at all, but I know you."

Alex sighed. "Okay, fine. I think she's cute. She's funny and she's got a cute smile…" As Alex continued, her smile got bigger and her eyes became more lust-filled.

"I can hook you guys if you want." I shrug.

"Yeah, and I can hook you and Sonny up."

I look at an imaginary watch on my wrist. "Oh man, if we don't get out there soon, they're gonna leave. Let's go." I grab my clutch from the counter top and start to walk out.

Alex grabbed my arm, not hard but enough to pull me back. "Tawni." She said in a warning tone.

"Alex." I said innocently and smiled.

She rolled her eyes and started walking. "You're crazy. I'm your bestfriend, I know you." She mocked me.

I shrug and we walk back to the table and I see Miley and Lilly sitting down and laughing with the twins. Well, it's a good thing they get along. Alex sits down next to Miley. "Miles, Lils, you guys tired?" I questioned and they nodded. "Are you guys thirsty?" They nod again. "Coke and a Dr. Pepper? Both with rum?" The nod once again. "Okay, I'll be right back." I look back at everyone else. "Do any of you want anything?"

"Yeah." Alex nods. "Get me something fruity and alcoholic."

Mitchie looks at me. "Um, if you don't mind."

I shake my head. "I'm offering. It's fine. So you'd like something?"

"Yeah, uhm, I guess I'll get what ever you get Alex." She shrugs. Then I look at Sonny.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm good. But I'll come help you with those drinks." She starts to slide out of the booth.

"No it's okay, I can get it."

"I'm _offering._" She mocked me from what I said to Mitchie a couple of seconds ago.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." We walk to the bar and look at the bartender who is busy getting some drinks for some other girls. When he comes over to us, I tell him what we want.

Sonny looks at me as I tell the guy everything. I glance at her. Then I do a double take because she's smiling. I look at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just… You've changed so much."

"Well, like I said before, Sonny, it's been eight years. Things have changed." I state.

"I know and like I've said earlier, I can tell." She looks at me with the same eyes Alex had when she was talking about with Sonny in the bathroom. I stare at her again, like I did before and I swear we were getting closer.

"Here you go, ma'am." The bartender snaps us both out of our little trance that just happened.

I look at him. "Oh, uh… Thanks."

"That'll be $35.27."

I look back at the table where Alex, Mitchie, Miley and Lilly are for a second and I swear I seen Alex and Mitchie kiss. I did a double take and they were both sitting back. I guess it's just my imagination.

Sonny looked at me and starts to reach in her bag. "Let me pay for that."

I looked back at her and took her hands off her bag. "No." I grab my clutch and pull out a twenty and two tens.

But before I could give them to the guy, Sonny puts her hand on mine and pushes it down. "At least let me pay for half." I throw a look that told her 'no'. "_Please._"

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I put the two tens back in my clutch and Sonny takes out a twenty then grabs mine and tells the guy to keep the change.

We bring the drinks back to the table and Alex gets up, taking the drinks I had which were Miley and Lilly's and gave them to them. Then she sat down next to Mitchie and Sonny handed them they're drinks. Sonny and I sat on opposite sides of the table. So, on my side it was me, Miley and then Lilly. Then on the other side, Mitchie sat in front of Lilly then it was Alex then Sonny. We all sat there for about an hour and thirty minutes, catching up and just telling stories.

"I think I'm up for dancing again." Lilly looked at Miley, who nodded. Then she pulled Miley out on the dance floor.

"Actually, dancing sounds fun right now." Mitchie looked at Alex. "Do you want to dance with me?" Alex nodded and they headed out there too.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Then Sonny spoke up. "So, when did you meet them?"

"Alex, Miley and Lilly?" Sonny nodded. "Well, actually, Alex, Lilly and I went to high school together. Alex's brother introduced us to each other; Alex and Lilly had already been friends. And then we met Miles in college."

"Oh. That's cool how you can be best friends for so long."

I nodded. "Are you and Lulu- I mean Lucy still best friends?"

Sonny shook her head. "After I told her I was gay, she never talked to me after that." I went to open my mouth but like before, she interrupted me. "Whatever you do, _please_ don't say sorry. I don't need a friend like that anyway. And it all worked out because Mitchie and I got closer and she introduced me to her friends so they're like my best friends now."

I nod and we both look out to the other girls. I smile to myself when I see Alex with her back on Mitchie's front and one of her arm behind her around Mitchie's neck as they grinded to the music.

"They make a cute a couple." Sonny stated, smiling,

"Wouldn't that mean _you_ and Alex would make a good couple, too?" I looked back at her.

She shook her head. "She's not my type. I don't usually go for girls that my sister is clearly into." I gave her a confused look and she nodded her head toward them.

I was a little shocked at what I seen, but happy at the same time. I looked at them with widened eyes but I quickly smiled. Alex had turned around so they were facing each other and this time she had both of her arms around Mitchie's neck, while Mitchie's were around Alex's waist. They were swaying with the music totally lip-locked. They are so cute. A weird cute, but still cute. I looked back at Sonny and she was looking at me. "What?"

"Why did you leave?" She asked, quietly but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave? _So Random._ Why did you leave?" She seemed mad but sad at the same time.

"I- I-" I stutter.

"You what, Tawni?" I look at her as a lone tear falls from her left eye.

"I can't tell you right now, Sonny. I'm sorry." Another tear falls from her eyes. I walk to the other side and sit next to her. I brush some of her hair from her face and wipe the tears from her eyes. "But I promise I'll tell you. I will. Just not right now."

She looks at me and nods. "Okay. Pinky promise?" I nod as I wrap my pinky around hers. "Now kiss it." We both smile as I kiss her knuckles then I let go of her pinky. "Now kiss _me._" She says before she carefully puts one of her hands on my cheek.

I look at her for a second then I bring my hand up to her face and place my curled index finger under her chin and thumb right under her bottom lip. I lift her head up toward mine as I slowly lean toward her and softly push my lips against hers.

"You still use Coco Moco Coco." Sonny says after pulling away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't plan on hooking everyone up until at least the 4****th**** chapter, but I got a different idea.  
****But I don't know if I like this chapter. Actually, I honestly think it sucks.  
****BUT, I would like to say something that made me happy.  
****I was watching this interview that Tiffany Thornton [AKA Tawni in SWAC] did with Shine-on Media,  
****And they asked her if she can think of a sketch they could do on SWAC what would it be?  
****And she said something like "Uhm, probably Peter Pan. But only because I've always wanted to be Tinkerbell. And I'd want Demi Lovato to play as Peter Pan."  
****EEEEEEP.  
****I was excited. But then she said just kidding.  
****Damn.  
****ANYWAYS, :)  
****Reviews? :)  
****I'll give you a digital… I mean virtual high-five! :D  
****If you don't know where I got ^^ that from, you must not be a Jonas fan.  
****Nick Jonas is a beast. I'm just saying.**

**AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTERRRRR (:  
/DSLGlovee**


	3. She's Not Talking To Me

**Chapter 3; She's not talking to me**

I pulled away and look at her. She smiled and I copied it. I ran my thumb barely against her bottom lip and I kiss her again. I use my thumb again to wipe my lip gloss off her lip then I get up and walk to the other side of her.

"Let's go dance, yeah?" I grab her hands and pull her up. We walk out to the dance floor next to Alex and Mitchie who have calmed down a lot on their dancing. Mitchie whispered something in Sonny's ear and they both smiled while Sonny nodded. I look at Alex and she shrugged. "Hey, where's Miley and Lilly?"

"Bathroom." Alex replied as she nodded her head toward the bathroom.

We all dance for another fifteen minutes before Miley and Lilly come back.

"Hey we're gonna head home." Lilly says in my ear so I can hear her clearly.

I nod and talk in her ear. "Do you need me to drive you?"

"Nah. We're gonna get a cab." Alex and I nod. They hug us. "It was nice meeting you guys." They say after they hug Sonny and Mitchie.

"Call us when you get home so we know you made it there safe." I hug them again before they nod and leave.

"They're cool." Mitchie says as she's dancing.

"Eh, they're alright." I shrug, smiling.

"Yeah, if you like being around people who make out the whole time you hang out." Alex shrugs too before her and I laugh.

"Well, maybe you should get a girlfriend." Mitchie smiles at her.

"Yeah, I've got my eyes on someone." Alex winks at her and I smile to myself. Alex looks really happy (even though she just met Mitchie, I can tell she likes her. It's a best friend thing) and I love seeing her like that. She hasn't been completely happy since the whole Harper thing, which was like eight or nine years ago.

"Oh, really?" Mitchie faked surprised. "Who?"

"Oh, just this one girl. She's got brown hair; it's about this long." Alex point to a spot on her own back. "Brown eyes… she can dance well. She's a _very_ good kisser and she's _really_ cute. Beautiful, really."

"Really?" Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, she's right over there." Alex smirked and point to some random girl dancing across the room. I giggle at her retarded-ness. She's so retarded, like for real.

Mitchie looked then looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "She's a lucky girl." Sonny and I were just watching them interact while we were all dancing.

Sonny scooted over closer to me and leaned over to me. "Okay, we _have_ to hook them up."

I smiled and turned my head to her ear. "I think they're doing it themselves."

"Oh my, gosh, they're so cute." Sonny sighed as I nodded.

"Oh, oops. I pointed at the wrong person." Alex smiled.

Mitchie smiled, rolling her eyes. "Really, now?"

Alex nodded. "Mm-hmm, but I don't know if that girl likes me anyways." Alex shrugged.

"I think any girl would be stupid to not like you, Alex."

I watched Alex blush as she smiled. The song that was playing ended and the DJ went on the mic. "Alright, ladies. We're closing in twenty minutes so I'm gonna slow down the beat for a couple songs. So all those couples here tonight, this is for you guys."

I looked over at Alex as Mitchie held her hand out to her and she took it while she curtsied. I smiled to myself as Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck and Mitchie put hers around Alex's waist. I looked back at Sonny and she was turning around to walk back to the table. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

"Back to the table to get everything ready." Sonny pointed to the table.

I pulled her into me. "Not before you dance with me."

"Oh… okay sure."

I take her hands and put them around my neck then snake my arms around her waist. I have no idea where this burst of confidence came from so don't ask me. I looked over at Alex and she's playing with Mitchie's hair as they sway to the slow song. I look at Sonny and she's looking at the floor. I giggle and she looks up at me. "Stop being so nervous, Sonny."

"I- I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry." I smile at her even though she wasn't looking up at me.

"It's just…"

"It's just what, Sonny?"

"I can't believe I'm dancing with you right now." I went to go say something but she looked up at me finally and kept talking. "Just 9 years ago, I was crying in the closet of our dressing room holding on to your bright ass pink robe while you left."

"I-I made you cry?"

"I cried for five straight months, Tawni. But you wouldn't know would you?"

"Sonny, I-"

"-You didn't talk to anybody. No calls. No texts. Nothing."

"I didn-"

"-Do you know how that feels, Tawni? Do you know how it feels to care so much about somebody and them just to leave before you can say anything? Do you know how it feels to have to pretend to like Chad Dylan Cooper? And to pretend to be happy? Because I don't think you do."

In the middle of Sonny's little speech, I started crying. I couldn't help it. Sonny was looking me right in the eyes the whole time. We were still dancing. "Sonny… I had no idea… I'm so s-"

"-You're so _sorry_? Is that what you are, Tawni?" I can't say anything. I don't know why. Sonny just made me feel like shit though. I look straight into her eyes while tears stopped falling from mine. Sonny shook her head and dropped her arms from my shoulders.

When she turned to walk away, I grabbed her hand and stopped but she didn't turn around. "Sonny, I really had no idea."

"Of course you didn't; because you only care about Tawni." She started walking again.

I started to follow her. "Sonny, I told you I changed!" I don't know why I'm even trying right now. I haven't talked to Sonny in years. It's not like she's tried to get a hold of me.

"I see that." Sonny kept walking and I kept following.

"You know what… I don't even know why I'm trying right now. I haven't talked to you in years. It's not like you've tried to get a hold of me!" Yes, I realized I said that to myself earlier. Don't judge.

Sonny quickly turned around causing me to stop abruptly so I wouldn't bump into her. "Are you _kidding_ me? _Seriously_? You have no clue, do you?" She squinted slightly. "Do you _know_ how long I tried to get a hold of you?"

"No, Sonny. Obviously, I don't." I put my hands on my hips.

"Four years. _Four__**years**_, Tawni. But nobody had your number. It's like you disappeared. Fell off the face of the earth. My number's still the same as it was eight years ago." I've never seen Sonny so mad before. I don't want to argue with her right now, but I can't even help it.

"_Why_ are you acting like this?"

"Because I love you!"

My eyes widened and so did Sonny's. "Y-You love me?" Now tears fell from my eyes again.

She closed her eyes and she took a deep breath right before opening them again and letting her breath out. "No, Tawni. I _loved_ you."

Alex and Mitchie, as if on cue, walked up to us. "Hey, what's going on?" Alex put her hand on my shoulder. I stared at Sonny as she stared back.

Sonny started to walk backwards. "I'm leaving. Nice to meet you Alex. I'll be in the car, Mitchie." I wanted to follow her but I couldn't move. I just watched her turn around. I watched her walk to the table. I watched her grab her jacket and her purse. I watched her leave. And I just stood there. With tears flowing from my eyes. Thank God for waterproof mascara.

"Tawni, what happened?" Alex wiped some tears from my eyes. I stared at the door. "Tawn, talk to me."

I sniffled. "C-can we go home now?" I looked at her.

"Of course, babe." Alex looked at Mitchie. "Um, can we hang out sometime?"

"I'd love that." Mitchie smiled. "Let me see your phone." Alex handed Mitchie her phone and Mitchie put in her number, "I'll call you." Mitchie looked at me. "Look, I'm gonna talk to Sonny, okay? I don't know what's gotten into her. But I'll talk to her." I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "Let me walk you guys out." Alex and I nodded; we got our stuff and walked out.

Alex and Mitchie linked arms while we walked to my car. "Do you want me to drive, Tawn?"

I nod. "Please." I hand her my keys. She unlocks the door and I get in.

"Do you mind if I talk to Mitchie for a minute?" Alex stands in between the door ad me.

"No, please do." I nod and force a smile. She gives me a look. "And I'll tell you later." Alex nods and closes my door. I really don't mind it at all if they talk. I'd actually prefer it. They are really cute with each other. This is the happiest I've seen Alex in forever. And right now, I feel like shit. I need to talk to Sonny.

**Alex's POV Alex's POV Alex's POV Alex's POV Alex's POV Alex's POV**

So Mitchie and I were slow dancing while I over hear Tawni and Sonny.

"What are you doing?"

"Back to the table to get everything ready."

"Not before you dance with me."

"Oh… okay sure."

I smile at myself and put my head on Mitchie's shoulder. Oh, Mitchie. She's so cute. And funny. And… Mitchie. I'm really gonna kill Nate though. We were dancing for about a couple minutes before I look over and see Tawni and Sonny both crying.

I pull away from Mitchie and she tilts her head. "What's wrong?" I nudge my head toward them and Mitchie looks. "Oh, shit. Come on." She pulls my hand and we walk over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" I put my hand on Tawni's shoulder. They stared at each other.

Sonny started to walk backwards. "I'm leaving. Nice to meet you Alex. I'll be in the car, Mitchie." We all just watched her leave. Tawni still had tears falling from her eyes.

"Tawni, what happened?" I wiped some tears from her eyes while she stared at the door. "Tawn, talk to me."

She sniffled. "C-can we go home now?" She looked at me.

"Of course, babe." I looked at Mitchie. "Um, can we hang out sometime?"

"I'd love that." Mitchie smiled. "Let me see your phone." I hand Mitchie my phone and Mitchie put in her number, "I'll call you." Mitchie looked at Tawni. "Look, I'm gonna talk to Sonny, okay? I don't know what's gotten into her. But I'll talk to her." Tawni nodded. "Let me walk you guys out." Tawni and I nodded; we got our stuff and walked out.

Mitchie and I linked arms while we walked to Tawni's car. "Do you want me to drive, Tawn?"

She nods. "Please." She hands me her car keys and I unlock the door and let her get in.

"Do you mind if I talk to Mitchie for a minute?" I stand in between her and the door.

"No, please do." She nods and smiles. It was a fake smile and I knew it so I gave her a look. "And I'll tell you later." I nod and close the door.

I walk to the back of the car where Mitchie and sit on the trunk. "I've never seen her so upset before."

Mitchie leans on the car next to me. "Same with me for Sonny."

I pat the spot next to me for her to sit down and continue while she sits down. "I wonder what happened."

"I'm sure she'll tell you later. And I'll make Sonny talk to me about it." We have our faces turned to where we're looking at each other. "Does she care that you're talking to me right now?"

I shake my head. "Oh, no. No. She's fine with it. She probably wants time with herself right now anyway."

Mitchie nods. "Oh, okay."

I nod too. "Yeah, well… on a higher note, I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Mitchie smiled and it made me smile too.

"And I'm seriously gonna kill Nate and my brother later." Mitchie laughed.

"I don't know if it's weird, but it feels like I knew you already." I tilt my head. "The boys actually talk about you and Tawni a lot."

"_Ohhh_."

"Yeah and I'm gonna warn you now. I'm a very straight forward person."

"That's okay, I am too." We both smiled.

"Well then Alex. I want to get to know you. Out of all the girls I talked to tonight, you're the only one that got my attention."

"Yeah… me too. You do know I was talking about you earlier right?"

"You mean when you 'pointed to the wrong person'?" I nod. "Well then yes, I do know that."

"Okay, good. And just so you know, I'm not usually that easy. You're just different. When I seen you, I just wanted to kiss you right then and there."

Mitchie smiled again. Her phone started ringing and we both looked at it. "It's Sonny." I nodded my head and she answered it. "Hey, Son… okay, I'm sorry. Give me a minute… 'Kay, bye." She ended the call and looked at me. "She's in a bad mood and she wants to leave."

"Okay… well, call me tomorrow?"

Mitchie nods. "Definitely." We smile and hop off the trunk. I look at her, she looks at me. We hug and when I pull away, she kisses me. I smile. "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I watch her walk back to her car then I turn and get in Tawni's. "So, you gonna talk to me now?" I pull out of the parking spot and start driving home.

"Not now, Alex. I just want to get home and take a shower." I nod and we drive in silence for rest of the way home. We get inside and settle in. I sit in the living room while Tawni goes and takes a shower. When she's done, she comes into the living room while she's drying her hair with the towel. "So… you and Mitchie seem to like each other."

I nod. "Yeah, she's really sweet. I really want to get to know her."

"You should."

"I plan on it." I look at Tawni and smile then look back at the road.

"You guys are cute."

"Shit, you know what I just realized?" I hear a 'hmm' from Tawni. "I didn't get her number."

"I'm sure she'll call you." Then my phone starts ringing. I think Tawni's psychic. "I bet that's her, answer it." I freeze and look at my phone then at Tawni, wide-eyed. "Fine, I'll answer it." She took my phone from my hands and hit the green button. "Hello? … Oh, no. This is Tawni. Hey, Mitchie… She's right here, but she's too frozen right now to ta-"

I snatch my phone from her and put it to my ear, giving Tawni a dirty look. "Hey, Mitchie."

"Well, that was rude, Alex." Tawni huffed and went to her room. **[AN: **Alex, _Mitchie_.**]**

"_Hey, Alex._"

"I thought you were gonna call tomorrow?"

"_Well, I was. But I guess I just wanted to talk to you. And technically, it __**is**__ tomorrow. Its 2:13_"Mitchie stifled a giggle.

"Aw. Well, what's up?"

"_Nothing. Sonny isn't talking to me. How about you_?"

"Nothing either. I'm not talking to Tawni."

"_Why not_?"

"I haven't really figured that out yet."

Mitchie laughed. "_You're very strange, Alex._"

"Yeah, but you're talking to me."

"_Because I want to get to know you, Alex._"

"Get in line, sister. I hear that a lot."

"_Wow, Alex... I think... I think a little I'm jealous._"

"No need to be, 'cause I only want to know you."

"_Has anyone ever told you how much of a charmer you are_?"

"I've been told."

"_Then I guess I don't need to tell you then._"

"No, actually, I'd like for you to tell me."

"_Well, I can't tell you that lie._"

"Ohhh, ouch, that hurt."

"_I'm just kidding. But anyway, what were you doing before I called_?"

"Just talking to Tawni."

"..._I thought you weren't talking to her_?"

"I'm not but I decided that when she answered my phone."

"_I see. Well, I actually called to ask you a favor_."

"What is it?"

"_Would it be okay if I stayed over there tonight? I mean, if it's weird because we just met tonight then that's alright. It's just all of my friends are sleeping already and-_"

"-Mitchie, shut up." I giggled. "You talk to much. I'd love some company right now, since I'm not talking to Tawni."

"_Okay, uhm... where do you-_"

"-Treetop Estates. Take the third left then the second right then it's the seventh house on the right."

"_Okay, I should be there in about thirty, forty minutes; I'll call when I'm almost there_."

"And if you get lost?"

"_And if I get lost_."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"_Buh-bye._"

As soon as I hung up the phone I hop off the couch and dart up the stairs. When I pass Tawni's room, she calls after me and I stop then turn around and walk back to her doorway. "What?"

"Why are you running?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

I sigh. "Mitchie's coming over."

Tawni smiled. "Oh, okay then. Continue." She shooed me away.


End file.
